spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Seekers (Advent Rising)
The Seekers see themselves as the zenith of evolution in the galaxy. Their presumed superiority fuels an imperialistic nature. Under the guise of benevolence, the Seekers “occupy” newly found alien races for a thousand years ostensibly to advance them so they are fit to join the Galactic Senate. However, their true purpose is to seek out and destroy humans. History At the dawn of interstellar reasoning, as the first intelligent races took to the stars and began to interact with each other, they discovered a common thread – the legend of an ancient race that would one day “deliver” the universe. This race was known as the Humans. The Seekers alone held the key to the secret of the humans. Humanity did in fact exist, and the Seekers were doing all that they could to eradicate them. Under the guise of “benevolent explores” they spread methodically throughout the galaxy destroying all human life they came in contact with. Consequently, the Seekers did in fact discover many new races and helped introduce them into the galactic arena. This served the Seekers two fold. It allowed them to constantly spread their influence and strengthen their military and civic control of the galaxy, and it allowed them to retain and magnify their image of philanthropic nobility. The Seeker culture, as it exists today, is an evolved form of a communal philosophy that rose from the ashes of a nearly destroyed civilization. After centuries of war and destruction, Seekers refusing to perpetuate post-war anarchy gravitated together in small communities for safety. The success of the community become equated with a higher quality of life. Thus enlightened individuals sought Communal gain over personal advancement. All members of the community had their place and were no better or worse than any other member. They soon found that operating under this premise, all individuals benefitted equally. However, this prosperity did not go unnoticed. Jealous survivors allied with power-hungry community members plotted to undermine the society for personal gain. In order to secure their liberties and way of life, an aggressive defensive campaign against this onslaught was adopted. Extreme measures were taken in order to root out all individuals that did not believe in the 'community.' Anyone thought to be anti-community were hunted out and destroyed. Over the centuries, this veritable witch-hunt engendered apathy to genocide and finally infanticide. Desensitized to the plight of others, the Seekers became obsessed with maintaining a perfect society. Many felt that their society had indeed reached a level of Divinity. Flattered by success and prosperity, a God-like perception pervaded the attitude of the Seekers. Manifesting itself through imperial conquest, this God-complex derived affirmation with every race encountered and every species conquered. Indeed, these races were impressed if not obliterated by the Seeker's strength and technological supremacy. The Seekers are well-known for their supposed generosity towards newly discovered species. When a new race is found, the N'Kul will usually descend on the planet and offer to build their people and civilization to the point where they are recognized by the Galactic Senate and allowed a representative during senate meetings. This kindness is roped in with some conditions, though: the Seekers will occupy that planet for one thousand years and govern it from a distance, while still allowing the people of the planet to have small governmental bodies. They will also place restrictions on whatever that species produces to make them Seeker-friendly or -controllable at a moment's notice, allowing them to curb any potential uprising. The Aurelians are almost finished with the Seekers' millennial occupation policy. Types of Seekers ''' '''Seeker Commanders are highly trained and extremely smart military leaders. They are all brilliant strategists and love the challenge of war. They loathe humans and their seemingly pitiful weaknesses. Basic Seekers '''are the normal ground infantry utilised by the Seeker Empire. They are incredibly fast and agile, but lack the necessary training to combat a powered Human. '''Vacuum Seekers are essentially normal Seekers in Vacuum sealed suits, capable of surviving in space and are trained as such. Seeker Elites '''are the game's attempt to slow you down and make you take your time. Elites are a lot different from all the other Seekers in that you can't just start shooting them; they will deflect everything you throw their way--bullets, rockets, grenades, psychic powers, punches--by twirling their Disruptor around. The only way to hurt them is to wait until they attack so that you can dodge and then counterattack. Once they finish, though, they go straight back to blocking all your moves, but anything can hurt an Elite once he's open. It's worth noting that they sometimes won't block splash damage, so a rocket or the Kaull's secondary fire are good options, too. Seeker Elites only appear in chapter four and chapter six, and never in groups of more than two. '''Seeker Heavy Shock Troopers are well-trained Seekers in high-tech battle armor. Their thick metal hides are exceptionally difficult to penetrate and protect them from head to toe, except for portions of the face. Most Shock Troops are equipped with high power lasers, but some sport even more devastating rockets. Shock Troops can be a pain if you don't have the right weaponry or get too far away from cover. Usually they come in sets of two, as well as two different types: rocket- or laser-equipped. (Sometimes they'll be set to do largely melee attacks.) The rocket type will wipe the floor with you, and it's not just because its rockets are powerful: it's because its rockets will collide with your rockets and grenades. Your strongest options are usually the things that'll get you killed when facing these guys. Though during gameplay it's hard to tell, getting close enough lets you see the Shock Troop pilot's lower jaw, which is its weakpoint. A Talmage or a Fury are the second easiest ways to take them out, but surprisingly, grenades are really ineffective (you'll run out before you've killed one). Taking a Stalker and aiming at the head is an instant takedown, while Surge--used several times in a row--is your fourth best option. Since Lift doesn't work on them, the newest addition to our psychic arsenal is the simplest answer. Shock Troops start appearing in chapter three and are in all following chapters. The''' Seeker General''' is the boss you face when you finally find Olivia. He comes charging in asking what happened to the guards he left there. Once you proudly proclaim that you killed them, he gets a little annoyed and threatens your life. I can't even begin to tell you how hard I was laughing at the noise he made at that point. Ok, this guy isn't really that hard. Just keep shoot-dodging him and stay away from him. If you get low on health, there is a health thingy under the catwalk that leads to the room where you found Olivia. He can be a pain in the whoopsey daisy with that shield he has, but when he throws that up, toss a grenade at him and he'll drop it quick and try to dodge. That's a good time to shoot him. If you run out of ammo, then you can run up to him and melee attack him, but I warn you, he can and will probably grab you, fling you around, then slam you into the ground. Best to stay away and use grenades and guns. And the health thingy. Don't forget the health thingy. Patience is a virtue in this fight. Kamikaze actions will get you killed faster than a cat thrown into a dog pound. Seeker Wolves are obviously the vicious but loyal pets of the Seekers, and very little is said about them otherwise (probably because there isn't anything else). They're by far the weakest enemy, but their agility makes them fairly dangerous on higher difficulties, especially in packs. Like normal N'Kul, Wolves have the ability to leap extremely high and far, and also bound off of walls, so when you combine those two aspects, it makes them one of the trickier enemies to hit. They'll frequently just completely stop moving in the middle of a battle, though. These guys stop appearing after the first half of the game, but they appear briefly in chapter five. The game code refers to them as "Seeker Dogs," as well as "Seeker Hounds." Seeker Titans are strong as hell. They can take entire clips from two weapons and still not go down, and to make matters worse, they're about as agile as normal Seekers. Like Wolves, Titans are focused on close quarters combat, preferring to beat things into the ground with their fists. Two punches will kill you on normal mode, and it's really easy to get comboed to death by a second taking you from behind. Overall, though, they're pretty easy to dodge. Also I might as well point out that they almost always drop a grenade and occasionally a Talon, but you'll never see them use either. These guys only appear in chapter five, which is kind of unfortunate, because they'd fit in really well in Chapter 6. Something I'd really like to know is what exactly Titans are, though. Are they Seeker experiments? Genetic mutations? Just the jocks of the Seeker world? In some of the game's code, Titans are referred to as "Brutes." Seeker Scanners are the elite hunters of the Seeker empire. By this point, you've probably figured out why the Seeker Scanners were on Luriam. In fact, you know how in the Unreal engine, they have console messages for when a player kills himself, gets blown up by a rocket, etc.? I'm really glad I managed to get a clip of Gideon getting scanned in the fourth video, because while obviously the developers couldn't have Gideon test positive for Koroem potential and be carted off to them, it makes you wonder why Gideon wasn't acceptable while Ethan and Olivia are. What's cool to me though is that solitary Scanner you find in Chapter Six while running to save Marin. It's definitely not a mistake, because its AI is set completely different from its Luriam version, and it would take a whole lot of effort on the devs' part to accidentally put him in there. So the developers consciously dropped him in that section to show that they had scanned or had attempted to scan Marin, and I love that kind of detail. The Skinwalker '''is some sort of giant ape monster experiment that has had its mind taken over by some sort of control bot. What they don't tell you is that the control bot is actually a bounty hunter who keeps a bunch of bodies in cold storage for him to possess at any time. Again, the unused audio files tell a lot more of the story. There are two ways to handle the Skinwalker, but both methods require pretty much the exact same strategy: wait for him to slam the ground and cause rocks to fall from the cave walls and hope a big rock falls directly in front of him that he picks up. Once he's lifted it over himself, you can either use Surge to make it fall on his head, or wait until he throws it so you can use Lift and throw it right back at him. Using Lift on the rock in the PC version is an utter nightmare because of the scroll wheel, and even if you do manage to grab it, the window of opportunity to hit him is so small that it's really just not worth it. He does no other attacks besides that and chasing after you, occasionally swinging his arms. You can get damaged by getting too close to him while he's moving, but jumping at the right time is all you have to do to avoid all but one move in this guy's arsenal. He's an extremely simple boss, but he's a pretty awesome battle. The Kaull's secondary fire will take this boss down instantly after you've hit him with a rock. Lets you skip two whole phrases of rock throwing. There's an unused objective that states, "Rush to the Skinwalker's Starship!" This was from a segment in which, after you defeated the ape monster, you would chase the control bot back to the ship before he got another body. In fact, I occasionally thought that the cutscene that plays at the start of this episode is intended to be the cutscene of him running back to his ship, because he's sparking and dramatic music is playing. '''Leaders K'Chel is a Seeker Ambassador. K'Chel arrives on Aurelia and kills Kelehm. He escapes before Gideon can kill him and reappears in the council at the end of the game, but escapes during the battle with the Koroem. He is the Seeker representative on the Galactic Council and answers directly to the Koreum The Koroem is an alien that claims itself to be human to the Galactic Council. When the Council calls the Seekers to explain themselves, a being teleports into the Council chambers claiming to be a “true” human. The being, a Koroem, claims that he ordered the Seekers to exterminate humanity because they were human “imposters”; he takes full responsibility for the human genocide. This boss will differ in appearance depending on the person you chose to rescue in Chapter 1. This boss is not that hard, if you know its attacks. Quickly equip Negate and set two energy shields towards the wall against the far right column and the far left column. It helps to set a third energy shield in the middle area in front of you to hide behind. Whenever one side of the room flashes, quickly get behind the energy shield on the side of the flashing and no damage will be taken from the blast. If the boss ever starts to glow a reddish color, then get behind a column, piece of a column, or the middle energy shield immediately. The column that Marin is behind will not break. The boss has two attacks involving rocks. For one, it will lift a rock with its powers and hurl it at you. Dodge, Surge, or Lift the rock to avoid it. For the other attack the boss will cause rocks to fall from the ceiling. Stay on the extreme right or left side to avoid this attack. Now for the main annoyance, Seekers will be rushing out of the side doors and attacking nonstop throughout this whole battle. Equip Surge to quickly push them out of the way. Do not try to get in the area near the boss; it will push you back with quite a force.To hit the boss, target it, and wait until it hurls a black energy ball toward you. Hit the energy ball with a Surge wave to knock it back. The boss will catch it and knock the ball back, surge it back its way. Once again the energy will be knocked back at Gideon, surge it back one more time and the boss will be stunned and yellow rocks will fall around it. Target and pick up one or all of the rocks with Lift or Multi-Lift and toss them at the boss. Rinse and repeat this method until the boss is taken out. Vehicles The Seeker Dropship is pretty much what you'd expect, a flying transport vessel designed to carry a squad of Seekers to an insertion point. But on the side of the ship is a set of rocket launchers--very similar to the Seeker Fury that we'll cover later--that can fire up to four at a time. That means their use in the game varies between two things or the combination of the two: the above stated transportation function, and air support. Most times, a dropship will fire off several volleys of rockets as it flies towards its cargo's destination, but other times, it will just fly above you and constantly unload its payload until either you or it dies. These guys can be extremely annoying to deal with early on, since practically your only way to dodge its attack is to find some pretty thick cover or somehow manage to dodge its missiles (which do lock-on and track very slightly, by the way). Occasionally they will glitch out and after dropping off some Seekers, they'll just float higher and higher into the air until they hit the bounding box. It's possible to take down Seeker Dropships with just about any weapon as long as you have the dedication and health, but its main enemy is our next featured weapon: the Talmage. Seeker Hovercraft are the primary ground vehicle of the Seekers, armed with a succession of missiles and energy based weaponry. The Hovercraft is used in all Seeker invasions and is their most prominent vehicle. Seeker Cruisers are the basic spaceships of the Seekers. Vast, cold metallic structures, with enormous weapon batteries, Seeker cruisers are at the forefront of every Seeker invasion and they have the ability to hurl meteorites from space into planets to wipe out the population with minimal trouble. The Baa'Els Gnash aka Seeker Tank has its good sides and its bad sides. The best part of it is that its plasma cannons are virtually the most powerful weapon you can have in this game, as they knock out Seeker shock troops in one blast. It also has the ability to boost up into the air for a short time to avoid fire or wiggle its way through obstacles. Though not as good as the Scythe at vehicular manslaughter, the Gnash--when not overwhelmed--can deal with enemies ranging from simple grunts to heavily fortified turrets with ease. On the flipside, it doesn't have much health. Or rather, every place it appears is littered with half a dozen other tanks that rip holes in yours so fast that there's hardly any warning before it explodes. Worse than that, though... it is slow. It may not seem like it at first, but maneuvering from side to side or reversing direction is an absolute nightmare, and when you're trying to avoid another set of lasers besides your own, it becomes infuriating--particularly at a later point in the game. One of the aspects of the Seeker Tank that's overlooked is its ability to break outside of the environment in ways not intended. There are a couple of tricks to its hovering jets that allow you to work your way up structures and over barriers, if you're persistent. There isn't one part of the game with a drive-able Seeker Tank that can't be broken. I'll go into this more in a later video. In many of the beta shots, the tank was shown holding four Seekers inside. Obviously the Gnash still has the space outside to carry three extra soldiers, but you will never see more than one Seeker on top of it. Weapons The D'Nex Talon is a strange pistol that fires balls of stuff, as opposed to rounds. It fires a little slower than other weapons, but is fairly strong. *• Level 1: Base power *• Level 2: Increases damage and accuracy *• Level 3: Enables alternate fire mode (ricochet) *• Level 4: Increases ricochet damage and adds one bounce to ricochet shots *• Level 5: Increases ricochet and standard fire damage and adds another bounce to ricochet shots The G'kol Acolyte is the Seeker version of the XJ9, the Acolyte is an automatic rifle that fires pulses instead of metallic rounds. *• Level 1: Base power *• Level 2: Increase damage and accuracy *• Level 3: Enables alternate fire mode (energy ball) *• Level 4: Increases damage of energy balls *• Level 5: Increases damage of energy balls and standard fire The''' Darkfire''' is another automatic rifle, the Darkfire unloads its clip a little faster than the Acolyte. *• Level 1: Base power *• Level 2: Increases damage and accuracy *• Level 3: Enables alternate fire mode (grenade launcher) *• Level 4: Increases damage from grenades *• Level 5: Increases damage from grenades and standard fire The Discord '''is similar to the Impact Hammer from Unreal Tournament, the Discord is a short-range weapon (almost a melee weapon) that causes extreme damage. *• Level 1: Base power *• Level 2: Increases damage and range *• Level 3: Enables alternate fire mode (full radius) *• Level 4: Increases damage and range for full radius attacks *• Level 5: Increases damage and range for full radius and standard attacks The '''Kaull Firelance is another rifle, one that isn't really anything to scream about. *• Level 1: Base power *• Level 2: Increases damage and accuracy *• Level 3: Enables alternate fire mode (energy-burst) *• Level 4: Increases energy-burst damage and accuracy *• Level 5: Increases energy-burst and standard fire damage and accuracy Gnashbone Fury is the Seeker version of the rocket launcher, it's no different than the Talmage for all intents and purposes. *• Level 1: Base power *• Level 2: Increases damage and accuracy *• Level 3: Rockets become self-guided and will track the enemy *• Level 4: Increases damage and accuracy *• Level 5: Increases damage and enables alternate firing mode (player-guided rockets) The ShadowStalker is a very powerful weapon with slow firing times. Of course, you'll be able to do some great zooming with its scope to increase your accuracy. *• Level 1: Base power and a 10x zoom *• Level 2: Increases damage *• Level 3: Zoom becomes 20x *• Level 4: Zoom becomes 30x *• Level 5: Increases damage Category:Enemy Faction Category:Ancient Faction